psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly
|-|Obecnie= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kilka lat po śmierci Harry'ego , uświadomiła sobie,iż nie może żyć przeszłością. Postanowiła nie dopuścić już nigdy do takiej sytuacji ,dlatego zaczęła ćwiczyć łucznictwo. Bardzo sprawiało jej to przyjemność. Za dnia spacerowała ,że szczęściem ,którym chciała się dzielić przed wszystkimi. Zaś w nocy stróżowała przy granicach Psiegoburga ,aby w każdym razie obronić kogoś lub całe królestwo. Dzisiaj patry na świat z radością z tęczowymi kolorami. Czasami jej optymizm jest denerwujący ,można rzec podobna do Obi'ego ,jednak daleko jej do niego. Żartuje często , uwielbia głaskanie za uchem ,zabawy z innymi. Oprócz łuku zaczęła fascynować się wyścigami. To był jej sposób na odstresowanie się. Śpiewa lub nuci piosenki ,czasem sama je pisze. Mimo to lubi spędzać czas w samotności ,co prawda nie zbyt długo. Denerwuje ją przeszkadzanie na jej treningach lub śledzenie jej. Potrafi wtedy pożądanie nagadać. Odnosi się do innych z szacunkiem...dobra to był żart ,nawet do księżniczki potrafi powiedzieć stara ,lub ziomalska. Luzacka ,i odważna nigdy nie zostawi nikogo w potrzebie. Kocha pomagać szczególnie gdy dzięki niej pojawia się uśmiech. Nie jest zbyt kochliwa jednak ,czasem zdarzy jej się w kimś podkochiwać. Jest tajemnicza ,często ucieka do lasów gdzie czuje się najlepiej. Śpiew ptaków i spacery ją uspokajają i relaksują. Kocha blask księżyca ,gwiazd ogólnie lubi blask światła. Co prawda nie boi się ciemności ,ale zawsze ma ze sobą lamokę od Harry'ego. Lubi się przytulać ,czasami miewa dziwne pomysły ,bardzo dziwne... Lubi być komikiem rozśmieszać innych. Nie ma problemów z założeniem sukienek i innych dziewczęcych spraw. Kocha zabawę! |-|Dawniej= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Suczka za młodości była szczęśliwa i ruchliwa. Niestety po śmierci Harry'ego ,wszystko się zmieniło. Większość czasu spędzała na dworze wpatrując się w miejsce śmierci właściciela. Czasami chodziła na cmentarz aby uciec od wszystkiego i rozpaczać w spokoju. Nieśmiała się ,nie mogła znieść radości ,śmiechu wśród niej. Była zazdrosna ,że inni mogą się cieszyć ,aby nie ona. Zmieniła nastawienie do dzieci. Potrafiła ugryźć ,lecz szybko tego żałowała. Nie wierzyła w marzenia. Oschła dla innych ,odrzucała pomoc. Najbardziej lubiła spędzać czas w samotności. Pogrążona w rutynie niemiła silnej psychiki. Rzucała się na radosne pieski. Nie lubiła spojrzenia innych. Gdy ktoś patrzył w jej oczy ,za chwilę leżał na ziemi z pogryzionym częściami ciała. Odsuwała się od każdego ,nawet rodziny zmarłego. Suczka jest bardzo wygimnastykowana. Najszybsza z psiego patrolu ,jednak nie lubi tego okazywać ponieważ boi się ,iż inni mogą pomyśleć ,że się przechwala. Zbyt silna nie jest ale kiedy trzeba potrafi kogoś powalać. Potrafi wspinać się po drzewach ,gdzie spędza większość czasu. Ma mocne pazury potrafiące oderwać skórę. Mimo ,iż jest psem ma tępe zęby. Są długie ale nie potrafiła by przegryźć nawet kości. Kelly jako szczeniak prowadziła dostojne życie. Razem z mamą mieszkały z znanym pisarzem ,i autorem piosenek. Bardzo podobało jej się dzieciństwo. Niestety kilka lat później jej mama zmarła. To nie był koniec kłopotów. Jej właściciel został zamordowany w ataku terrorystycznym. Sama suczka została uratowana przez Brave. Uciekła do lasu ,i pogrążyła się w żałobie. Postanowiła nauczyć się strzelać z łuku ,co stało się jej pasją. Uwielbiała ciszę i samotność. Wmawiała sobie ,iż życie innych jest najważniejsze. Dlatego została cichą strażniczką Psiegoburga. Niedługo po tym jak psi patrol i ona pokonali wrogów w wojnie ,została jedną z nich. Obecnie jest żołnierzem ale w głębi duszy czuje ,że jest łuczniczką. Regularny Strój-Jest to jasno różowa kamizelka. Ma szare przyszykowaniu i jaskrawe odblaski. Nosi buty w tym samym kolorze. Plecak-Plecak jest różowy. Jest w nim:latarka ,szczypce ,lornetka i pistolet. Pojazd-Jest to najzwyklejszy różowy czołg. Z przodu ma lufę z nabojami. Rzadko nim jeździ ale przydaje się na prawdziwych bitwach. Air Pup Strój-Jest to jaskrawo pomarańczowo-różowa kamizelka. Nosi obuwie w tym samym kolorze. Na głowie ma kask z swoją odznaką. Plecak-Plecak tego samego koloru co kamizelka. Bo bokach ma dwa dopalacze ,które po uniesieniu sie do dołu działają jak wyrzutnie. Jej skrzydła imituje peleryna. Mission Paw Strój-Czarno różowa najzwyklejsza kamizelka. Czasami świeci tak jak jej kask. Nie nosi obuwia. Plecak-Plecak czarny ,ma lampę i pistolet. Czasami można zauważyć laser. Pojazd-Czarne auto ,które bo bokach ma wyrzutnie. Sea Patrol Strój-Jest to różowa kamizelka połączona z kaskiem i obuwiem. Czasem świeci. Plecak-Jest wyposażony w dwie wyrzutnie ,szczypce oraz latarkę połączoną z lupą. Pojazd-Nie posiada go. Pirat Strój-Jest to łososiowa sukienka. Po bokach ma diamenciki i falbanki. Na głowie łososiowy kapelusz piracki z dwoma piórami. Space Pup Strój- wtedy Kelly nosi łososiowy- biały hełm z przysłoną, oraz skafander w kolorze łososiowym w białe wstawki. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Pojazd- wtedy Kelly lata wahadłowcem, w kolorze łososiowym mającym białe wstawki. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Wyposażenie plecaka- Kelly ma wtedy jet- pack naddźwiękowy, butlę z tlenem, pistolet laserowy, latarkę. Jungle Pup Strój- suczka wtedy ma panamę w kolorze łososiowym, która jest w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Przepasana jest ona zieloną wstążką. Kamizelka suczki także jest łososiowa w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Na łapkach ma zielone buty. Pojazd- suczka wtedy jeździ łososiową amfibię w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Ma ona z przodu i u dołu zieloną obudowę. Plecak- ma wtedy w nim łuk, nożyk, pistolet, lornetka, latarka i szypce. Winter Patrol Strój- wtedy suczka ma czapkę w kolorze łososiowym. Na samej górze ma jaśniejszy pas. Dół czapki ma ciemniejszy. Kurtkę suczka ma w kolorze łososiowym na łapach i klatce piersiowej ma odblaski. Na klatce piersiowej i podbrzuszu ma jaśniejszy pas. Na łapkach nosi brązowe buty ocieplane. Pojazd- suczka porusza się wtedy skuterem śnieżnym w kolorze łososiowym od maski aż po bagażnik ma jaśniejszy pas i może wysunąć płozy lub włączyć tryb poduszkowca. Plecak- suczka ma wtedy latarkę, kompas, lornetkę, koc termiczny, termos, pistolet. Mighty Pup Strój- suczka ma wtedy łososiową maskę, która trochę odstaje od jej głowy na bok co lekko przypomina skrzydło motyla, ale tak tylko w 1 %. Od góry aż do nosa ma jaśniejszy pas. Wokół maski ma ciemniejsze obszycie. Strój Kelly ma cały w kolorze łososiowym, na klatce piersiowej ma jaśniejszy kolor dodatkowo ma tam strzałę a za nią ognisty ogon. Obszycia wokół łap są w kolorze ciemniejszym. Na plecach ma jeszcze ciemniejszą plamę gdzie ma tam brokat. Gdy aktywuje się moc suczki łapy świecą jej na kolor łososiowy. Moc Kelly wtedy to odpychanie strzał z łuku a także kul, może je także spowalniać. Soul Patrol Strój- wtedy suczka jest mieszanką niedźwiedzia brunatnego z lampartem. Ciało ma niedźwiedzie, zaś ogon i łapy lamparta. Wersja Angielska- Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) Wersja Polska- Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) sketch-1511605981150.png|W swojej pelerynie. sketch-1511605991871.png|Podczas ćwiczeń. Okropność! sketch-1511606000668.png|Strój regularny. Untitled35.png|Challenge day 22 #kartkizżyczeniami Kelly_standing.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. LOVE! �� Kelly standing in her cape.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Z okazji Halloween!. Cudowny rysek ���� Lubi *Spokój. *Strzelać z łuku. *Zabawę. *Wyścigi. *Noc. *Światło księżyca. Nie Lubi *Przeszkadzania jej w treningach. *Samolubstwa. *Niebezpieczeństwa. Strach *Że kogoś może spotkać to samo co jej pana. *Nie uda jej sie kogoś uratować. *Jej peleryna może zostać zniszczona. Hobby *Łucznictwo. *Ściganie się. Inne *Suczka od zawsze chciała ,aby być Labradorem ,lub Golden Retriever'em. *Prawie każdy sądzi ,że jest podobna do papillona ,jednak to nie prawda ze względu np na wzrost. *Ma pelerynę ,którą dostała od wiedźmy. Jest ona przeklęta ,i gdy tylko pelerynie coś się stanie suczka osłabnie. *Ma pluszaka o imieniu Safarii. *Była bardzo związana z tatą ,niestety ten wpadł pod samochód. * Czasem pomaga w opiece nad szczeniakami.Gdy ona się nimi zajmuje często spędzają czas bardzo aktywnie. * Często lubi rywalizować z Faith choć polega to bardziej na koleżeńskiej rywalizacji i lubią razem ze sobą strzelać z łuku. Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Łucznik Kategoria:Adoptowana Kategoria:OC Chye